Scout Thomas
by Flyleaf908
Summary: WHen new agent Scout Thomas comes to work with Gibbs their cases start getting weirder and weirder. They start wondering who exactly Scout Thomas is. OC


"Agent Gibbs, are you ready?" Jenny asked me for the maybe millionth time. I groaned and gave her a dirty look.

"As I'll ever be, Jen. Will you just get this over with?" She opened her office door, where the open windows lit it up. Her desk was there, clean and polished. The two old chairs sat in front of it, one being occupied by my new agent.

"Gibbs, this is Agent Scout Thomas." I took a good look at the girl. Her hair was auburn, a light red orange color, and her eyes were chocolate brown. She was dressed in tight jeans with a plaid skirt over it and a white button up shirt.

"Good to meet you, Thomas." She nodded and Jenny took her hand.'

"Let's go downstairs and meet the rest of the team, okay Scout?" Thomas nodded and we proceeded downstairs. Everyone was waiting- everyone. Abby.

"Everyone, this is Agent Scout Thomas." Thomas waved as did everyone else.

"Hi, I'm Abby Scuito, the forensic scientist!" Abbie jumped up, startling Thomas.

"Hi, I'm Scout Thomas, I also studied forensic science, but I rather be shooting a gun." Abbie laughed, then agreed to let Thomas help her out in some situations.

"I'm Anthony Dinozzo, call me Tony." Dinozzo stuck out his hand, Thomas didn't take it.

"Timothy McGee." McGee stuck out his hand and Thomas shook his, she gave Tony a mean look.

"I'm Doctor Donald Mallord, call me Ducky." She smiled and decided to talk.

"You remind me of my grandfather, he's Scottish." Ducky looked pleased then he and Palmer went back to the autopsy lab.

"Ziva David." Ziva stuck out her hand. Scout had shook her hand then pursed her lips.

"I like your hair. It's very pretty." Ziva looked down then looked back up to see Scout looking off in another direction. Ziva turned back to her desk and sat down automatically. I showed Scout to her new desk, when my phone rang.

MCGEE POV-

"Get your gear." Gibbs said quietly, when no one moved he said it again, louder. "GET YOUR GEAR." Everyone moved, even Scout had everything down.

"Where are we going, boss?" Tony asked, as we all piled into the elevator.

"Birmingham, West Virginia. A Marine's wife was found on some property."

"Dead or alive?" Scout asked indifferently.

"Alive." Gibbs said, as we all looked down.

*****

As we pulled up to the scene of the crime, Scout looked nervous. Everyone climbed out besides us.

"Are you okay?" I asked dumbly. She looked over at me and gulped.

"McGee, right?" She smiled lightly, trying to life the mood.

"Yes." She nodded then sighed heavily.

"I'm…"

"Scared, nervous, afraid to see someone after all they've been through."

"That's the one. I'm afraid I'm going to say something wrong to her." I smiled at her.

"We all are. But, don worry it's easier than you think." I winked at her and we got out of the van. _Man, I've never winked at a girl like that. _I watched as Scout walked up to the crime scene, her long auburn hair swishing back and fourth, she pulled it up into a ponytail.

"Scout, McGee go interview Mrs. Dackerson. Sheila Dackerson was found in the cellar of a restaurant that closed down three years ago. She had multiple head wounds and doesn't remember much." Tony told us, direct orders from Gibbs. We went into the dusty, old restaurant.

"Mrs. Dackerson?" I speak up, she's sitting by a lit fire, her head bent obviously crying.

"Yes?" She asks.

"May we join you?" Scout asks, I look behind me where Scout has a soft, concerned façade on. Mrs. Dackerson nodded and we sat down.

"What happened, Mrs. Dackerson?" I ask, she glances up then shakes her head.

"May I speak to her, it makes me feel more….comfortable." I nodded, understanding, and move over while Scout comes toward her.

"Now Mrs. Dack-"

"Please, call me Shelia."

"Shelia, then, can you tell me anything you remember, a face, any certain clothing items, maybe there's blood samples around, anything would help." Scout offered, raising her eyebrows.

"Um, it was a male, he was maybe around six feet, he was wearing a ski mask. He was wearing a marine's suit." I looked at Scout, her eyes were dark brown with fear.

"That means-" She started.

"A marine did it?" I finished.

"Anything else, Mrs., I mean Shelia?" Scout asked, her eyes still holding fear.

"Um, I was eating dinner with my husband, he went to the bathroom. The man came up to my table, asked me if he could use my phone. I gave him my phone, and he left. Just dissevered. The next day I was at home alone and he knocked me out." Scout nodded and we both left.

"Well, this just got harder." I whispered, Gibbs came up to us, his face a hardened mask.

"What's up boss?"

"Just found another dead marine, about a block away from here. Ducky's picking him up now, get in the van."

***SCOUT'S POV***

"Gibbs! Gibbs!!!" Abbie ran up to our office space. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He went out, Abbie." Ziva answered.

"Fine then, everyone, down the autopsy lab with everyone." Everyone got up and followed Abbie to Ducky's lab.


End file.
